


Frightened Girl

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Mitzi' is Ms. Martin. </p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frightened Girl

Mitzi Martin had not been surprised when the ship blew. She had been one of maybe four lucky people to escape, Mary Ashe was another, Mary had lost her father and Mitzi had lost her husband, and yet... she coped, the child, however, still dreamt of her father and woke screaming for him.... well, him or for Mitzi herself. Tonight she had followed the girl's cries, settling by her side and drawing the girl closer, stroking her hair softly as she sobbed. 

"Shhhh, hush now little Mary.... hush."  
Mary sobbed and nuzzled into Mitzi.   
"Still having the nightmares huh?"  
Mary nodded.   
"Perhaps you should sleep with me."  
Mary nodded again. Mitzi smiled softly, kissing Mary's forehead. 

"Lie back sweetness."  
Mary did as she was asked and soon she drifted back off to sleep. Mitzi had smiled, stroking the girl’s hair tenderly.   
“Good girl.”


End file.
